


Hell is freezing

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Series: The Sunset [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, idk what is this, lots of feelings, theo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: "Hell is freezing. It’s not like you’re taking a bath in the icy waters of the Arctic Ocean or standing completely naked in the middle of a snowstorm on the Everest how other people would describe it. It’s like something wrapping around your heart, around your soul, something dark that just eats and eats away everything that is still pure, still beautiful, still sparkling slightly trying to make a path in the dark."





	Hell is freezing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know what is this? Lol. I was feeling very down lately and I just felt the need to let everything out though writing aaaand this is it.  
> Also, all the credits go to [Manon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon) for "Sunshine".

Some people created the image of the Hell as being this burning hot place, with puddles of lava everywhere and random fires starting out out of nowhere. They created this image of all the poor and lost convicted souls being tortured through physical labour or just physical torture. They imagine this huge throne of bones and the leader of the underworld on top of it standing proud watching his mighty kingdom.

 

But it’s not like that. And Theo Raeken knew better than anyone.

 

Hell is freezing. It’s not like you’re taking a bath in the icy waters of the Arctic Ocean or standing completely naked in the middle of a snowstorm on the Everest how other people would describe it. It’s like something wrapping around your heart, around your soul, something dark that just eats and eats away everything that is still pure, still beautiful, still sparkling slightly trying to make a path in the dark.

 

You’re stuck in a loophole.You’re swallowed by it, drawn deeper and deeper in the confines of the dark of your soul. Your deepest fears are used against you, perfectly manufactured for you. And that creates your own personal hell. 

 

Theo thinks about that as he starts feeling the same kind of cold as he felt when he first felt his sister’s hand around his heart, mercilessly pulling it out again and again and again. He thinks about that as the agonizing feeling of the pain is coursing through his veins, burning, but at the same time freezing. He thinks about that as he drops on the cold, hard concrete.

 

After he was pulled out off the ground he was always cold, he was still feeling the darkness wrapped tight around him like a blanket. He tried to get rid of it so many times and he failed every time. Like he failed at almost everything he was doing. And the Dread Doctors were right, he was a failure.

 

A little smile appears on his face, the simple movement seemed so hard to perform, his muscles sore like everything in his body, but he didn’t care. He remembered about the first time he started feeling the _warmth_. He remembers how _his_ fingers touched Theo lightly and the whole world exploded in a fit of colors and sensations. He remembers the tingles the simple touch spread through his body.

 

The little smile starts getting bigger as his sight is getting blurrier with every minute passing, blood prickling at the corners of his mouth. He smiles thinking about the person that made him  _ feel  _ things, the person that made his world much more beautiful and a better place for him. 

 

Theo thinks of the way  _ he  _ seems like a moderate day of summer. He thinks of those blue eyes that remind him of the sky, sparkling with joy every time a smile appears on  _ his _ face, illuminating everything around, like the sun. Because he was his  _ Sunshine.  _

His Sunshine that he would never get to see again. His Sunshine he got into a fight with before he could get into a battle. His Sunshine that he didn’t get to say good bye to before foolishly thinking he could help at winning the war. And they did make it, he did make the final step at winning the war against the hunters and he was happy, happy that his Sunshine now can live in a world when he doesn’t have to worry about the danger of those people.

 

And he was dying alone. It wasn’t a problem. He was alone almost all his life, he got used to it. His only regret is that he couldn’t say  _ I love you  _ one more time to the only person he’s ever said these words too. But it is what it is and he couldn’t change everything.

 

He felt like drifting away in a deep sleep, the agonizing pain wasn’t there anymore. He didn’t feel it. Honestly he wasn’t feeling anything anymore. He was going back where his place was from the start. He was prepared to encounter with his sister again. 

 

And with a final breath and a single tear rolling down on the side of his face he drifted off in the deep sleep he was never going to come back from. 

  
Hell  _ is  _ freezing, that’s for sure.


End file.
